Never Wrong, Never Dies
by Lunalove25
Summary: Leo doesn't know his place in the war. Until she comes. Everything's a living Hades, yet Leo can't help falling head-over-heels for the mysterious girl that tags along on the Argo II. Amy knows her time is coming; she's always known. When it does and she has to make a choice, can she do it? Or will she put it all on the line for love? (AU during SoN MoA etc storyline)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'd like to welcome you to my FIRST FAN FICTION EVER PUBLISHED! Thanks for reading my story, and _PLEASE_ review! **

**This story is dedicated to: Lara, for editing my story and being the first to read it, Julianna, Rachel, Olivia, and Bri for giving me ideas and being some of my several Betas, and all of my other friends who have listened to me rant about my writers' block. **

**~Lunalove25 **

Chapter 1: Amy

Amy woke suddenly, as if the sunrise peeking through the sky and the gentle breeze blowing the clouds through the air like cotton balls were a deadly warning siren. She rolled over on the beach blanket, the early-morning August sunlight shining on the sand and making it gleam like gold. Amy rubbed her eyes, her latest dream coming back in pieces: a dark, moss covered figure, ascending out of the darkness and into the light. It was being aided by a group of unwilling teenagers. They were being forced, tricked, or threatened into helping. They had no choices, and they couldn't stop moving or they'd all get pulled in the ground along with the beast. She had recognized a few of their faces, but most of them were strangers. She suddenly tensed.

_Oh, gods! Dad is gonna be furious if he learns that I snuck out again! _she thought. She dove into the water, without hesitation, or without needing to take a breath; she swam down to a glimmering palace. From far away, it looked like there was construction happening (and there was some of that, too), but mostly, as you got closer, you could tell that it was war preparations.

Amy swam right in the throne room, which was empty except for one person. He was tall, with black hair and sea-green eyes. He held a three-tipped spear, a trident. He was Poseidon, god of the seas, and Amy's father. He appeared to be waiting for her. They locked eyes, and Amy could tell that he knew. He sighed.

"Amelia, what am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Sorry, Dad. I just needed some time to think and relax… and… well, I kinda fell asleep," she said.

"You know how dangerous that is! Has 3,500 years of training taught you NOTHING?" His aura began to glow, and Amy decided it would be better to agree with him. The last time they had argued, a huge tidal wave had accidently risen up out of the water and struck the shore of Japan. Lord Zeus had sent her there to help clean up the pollution that had been let loose. She was still trying to get the toxic waste out of her hair.

"Father, please, calm yourself," she said. The glow faded a little. "I have been training as hard as any male hero; you know that. But I'm not happy," Amy said.

Poseidon sighed again. "Amelia…." He hesitated. "Amy… the council has discussed your request..."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. "What did they say?"

"They said… that…" he took a deep breath and continued. "They said that due to the pending war against the giants, that they cannot grant your wish. I'm so sorry, but it must be done," he said.

At this, Amy turned around and swam away, so fast that bubbles trailed behind her. She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears until she reached land.

She didn't know exactly where she was going, but anywhere was better than there. When she reached the shore, she immediately began crying. Once again, her chance to achieve happiness was taken from her.

She had been chosen from birth, a "great honor", she was told, to serve the gods, as their champion. Many male heroes would give their life to have that chance, and yet, Amy would give her life to get out of it. She had never had a say in the matter, all she did was train. Then, on her 15th birthday, the gods came to her in a dream. They had chosen her, for she was the first demigod ever born. After a session on Olympus, she had been given a small portion of powers from each of the gods, minor and major, to give her the ultimate weapon. She could only manifest one at a time, unless it was a dire emergency. Her 'immortality' also caused her despair. She couldn't die unless she was killed in battle. Otherwise, she was to serve the gods for all time, for as long as the gods ruled, she was safe.

Amy wished and wished for a chance to be mortal, to live the life she never had, and be happy. She wanted to fall in love, and spend time with her friends, not train every day. She still looked the same as she did the day she had climbed Mount Olympus. Although her mind was much older, her heart was still its fifteen year old self.

When she looked up from the sand, her heart leapt. She had just realized where she was. She was at the home of all Greek demigods, one of the only safe havens for them. She was at Camp Half-Blood. She was home.

**Woo! This concludes the first chapter! Sorry that it's short, but hopefully it'll pick up later. I promise, the story gets more exciting in the next few chapters because you'll be introduced to characters that you actually know! How awesome is that? Thanks for reading and remember: REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! New chapter on the web! I hope you enjoy it! **

**~Lunalove25**

Chapter 2: Amy

As though she was in a trance, she walked from the beach into the forest. After pushing through some low-lying trees and bushes, she found herself smack in the hustle and bustle of camp. Everyone was carrying some kind of building material, yelling at each other, or packing up supplies. Confused, Amy fought her way through the crowd, looking for Annabeth. If anyone could explain this, she could. She was making her way toward Athena cabin when someone came rushing out of it, knocking into Amy as they went. She looked at who it was, and a huge smile immediately spread across both of their faces. It was Annabeth! The two girls hugged, and Amy couldn't remember when she had felt happier.

"Oh my gods, Amy! Where in Hades have you been for eight months?" Annabeth cried. She had grown since they had last seen each other, but her eyes were still the same: always the same distracted look, like she was thinking a million things at once.

"Just underwater," Amy stated simply. She wasn't sure if she could tell Annabeth about the council's decision yet. "Dad didn't want me to leave, with Percy and Tyson both gone."

"Yeah, we haven't heard anything back yet… But I've got some news for you!" Annabeth was positively beaming, and she knew she couldn't hide it for much longer.

"That's good…." She hesitated, trying to stall for time so the words come arrange themselves on her tongue. "Annabeth… the council… they discussed my request." She waited for Annabeth to respond.

"Really? What did they say?" Annabeth had known for awhile about her request, and she was as interested in it as Amy herself. "Are they going to approve it?"

"They…" she sighed. "Annabeth, they can't grant it now, not with the war coming. I don't want you to worry about it. Maybe next year…" She blinked back tears, and Annabeth gathered her in another hug.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok," Annabeth smiled. "Come on," she said. "I want you to meet some of our newer campers."

Amy sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue that Annabeth handed her. "Ok, let's go."

Annabeth pulled her through the crowd. Amy assumed they were going to the Big House, but they passed it by, and it looked deserted. She gave Annabeth a look, who said "Everyone's at Hephaestus cabin. We've got a project in the works."

The cabin was surrounded by people when they got there, way too many to all be children of the god of fire and the forge. There was a huge structure behind it, and it was only when they got closer that Amy realized what it was.

"A ship!" she cried.

Annabeth nodded proudly. "The Argo II," she said. "We're building it for a mission."

"The Argo II," Amy repeated. She hesitated. "Wait… Jason?"

Annabeth looked confused. "How did you—?"

A tall, blond-haired guy came out of the crowd and walked over to where they were standing, and began to speak. "Hey, Annabeth, Leo needs your advice on the…" He stopped talking when he saw Amy. "Amy?" he asked.

"Jason?" she replied. They looked at each other for a moment, laughed and hugged.

Annabeth seemed bewildered. "Wait, you guys know each other?"

Jason pulled out of the hug and grinned. "Yeah, Amy used to stay at Camp Jupiter for a while. I didn't know you stayed here, too, though," he added to Amy.

"Well," she started, "if I'm not underwater, training, I stay at one of the camps."

"Oh! You're an ambassador?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup, part of my job," Amy said.

"Good thing too," Annabeth said. "We're gonna need all the friendly relations we can get."

Amy and Jason both smiled. "That's what we're here for," Jason said.

"Awesome," Annabeth said. "Speaking of which, there's someone else I want you to meet. Hey, Piper, come here!" She called over to a girl with choppy brown hair, obviously a child of Aphrodite.

While they were being introduced, Amy noticed that Piper kept glancing over at Jason for no apparent reason. She also noticed how it seemed that Jason was trying to not glance at Piper. _Hmm_, she thought.

After introductions were made, Annabeth motioned them over to the crowd. "Come on," she said. "It's time to meet the guy who made all of _this_ possible." She gestured at the giant boat.

Amy laughed. "Lead on," she said.

**Yayyyy! Characters that are actually mentioned in the series on a chapter-ly basis! Woo-hoo! I can't wait to add the next part! Please review! **

**Here's a virtual cookie for those of you who review! (::) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gods! It's LEO'S chapter! Ahhh! This was kinda hard to write because it's in a guy's point of view but I hope that I did well! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! ****~Lunalove25**

Chapter 3: Leo

Leo was busy, working at his desk. He had to finish the masthead in time for flight, and that was in a day! He hardly noticed when the door to the cabin creaked open and light spilled in.

He heard his name. "Leo?" it asked. It was Annabeth's voice. "Are you there?"

"I'm back here," he answered.

He heard footsteps coming toward him, but it sounded like many people, not just one person. He blinked as the sunlight hit his face as he turned around.

Annabeth was leading a group of people. "Hey, Leo, I want you to meet someone," she said.

A girl stepped forward. She looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen. She had a type of brown hair, mixed with blond; a mixture of cocoa brown and golden stripes that looked like ribbons. Her eyes were sea-green, and they sparkled when she smiled at him. All Leo knew that she was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Amy," she said. She held a sword at her side, and her hair was tied back behind her in a loose ponytail.

"Hey, I'm Leo," Leo replied. _Ok, _he thought, _remember what Piper told you. Don't mess this one up! _Piper had given him advice about love, mostly on how to not turn someone off right when you meet them. After a few instances of bad first meetings and getting slapped in the face, he had decided to take her advice to heart.

She looked at Festus's old head, what Leo was trying to turn into the masthead for the ship. She cocked her head like she was trying to remember. "Hey… isn't that the dragon's old head, the guardian's?"

Annabeth nodded. "Leo fixed it for a quest with Jason and Piper last winter. They're reusing the head for the masthead of the ship."

"I see," said Amy. She looked at the hammer that Leo was trying to use to bend one of the last pieces. "I don't think a hammer would work for that. Try this." She pulled a kind of tool that Leo had never seen before out of her bag. She handed it to him, and somehow he knew exactly how to use it. After a few seconds, the head was perfect. Amy looked at Leo again and said, "Hephaestus, right?"

Leo looked surprised. "How could you tell?"

"Just intuition, I guess," Amy replied. "It's my job to know all the demigods, at least the ones that are claimed, anyways."

"Your _job_?" he asked.

"Amy is an immortal," Annabeth said. "Well, her immortality is more like, she can only die in battle."

"Oh," Leo said. _Dang it! Why is it that every hot girl is an immortal? _he thought.

Amy laughed. "Personally, I think it sucks. I don't get to do _anything_ fun! That's why I love coming here. I wish I could get out of it, but I kind of have to serve the gods. Maybe after the war is over…" She sounded wistful.

Leo got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said. "You'll get out of it someday, I'm sure."

Amy blushed and smiled. "Yeah… thanks, Leo." He thought that her smile was...dazzling, that's the word.

Leo took his hand off of her shoulder and picked up the new masthead. "Ok," he said. "Let's get this thing on the ship so we can go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leo took the head outside and over to Nyssa, his half-sister. While she and a few of their siblings attached the head, Annabeth asked Leo to take over Amy's tour while she went to get her stuff from her cabin. The camp seemed so different from when he had first arrived. Back then, things were peaceful, yet everyone was so sad. Now, the war was coming and you'd think they'd be worried. But ever since they had a chance of finding Percy, the camp has risen to the occasion marvelously. Everyone worked long hours to help the Hephaestus cabin complete the giant boat in time. Although it seemed like she had been there several times before, she acted like it was her first time through and looking at everything was an expression Leo could clearly read: sheer joy. Leo saw her look over at the beach, where Jason and Piper stood talking, a little awkwardly, it seemed.

"They look a little…nervous, huh?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Leo said. He lowered his voice. "When we first met Jason he had no idea who he was. We had fake memories of him, so it seemed like we knew him completely. Piper's memories made her think that she and Jason were dating. I guess she hasn't given up hope."

"She waited for _eight_ months? I might not know a lot about love, but I do know that's a long time to wait," Amy said.

"Yup," Leo said shortly. He wasn't paying attention and made a small fire in his hand. He turned and saw Amy looking at it intently. "Oh, sorry; didn't mean to… yeah." He quickly put it out.

"_Sorry_? That's awesome! I didn't know there were any fire-users left in the world."

"Yup; I am one. I don't normally use it though." Leo tried to avoid the question. Amy didn't press him, but he could tell that she was curious, and guilt piled up inside of him. "My mom died in a fire when I was eight," he said. He looked at Amy and saw her eyes fill up with concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leo." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you've been through. I never knew my mom, cause… well … Dad didn't actually tell me who she was."

Leo looked back at the beach again and saw Piper looking curiously at them. He glared at her and quickly turned back to Amy.

"I can tell you've got a lot on your mind," she said. "Go ahead; I've been here enough times, I don't think I'll get lost."

They both laughed. "Chiron has lifted the sitting-at-your-parents'-table rule 'cause we need to work on the ship. So we can sit wherever we want at dinner," Leo said. He told her it partly just to give her the info, and sort of as an excuse to have a chance to sit next to her.

"Thanks for the news flash," Amy smiled. "See you at dinner." She started walking towards the beach.

**AWWW LEO! Lol, I was especially proud of myself for this chapter because I feel like I did the best I could with Leo's thoughts. Sue me if I'm wrong, but that's what I feel like he would think if he saw my character. New chapter coming soon! PLEASE review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Piper

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this took so long to get this chapter done. But I had school, and finals, and then a trip, sooooo yeah. Well, I am back now! Hope you like this chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to HeroesofOlympus07 for being awesomely awesome! (And because she loves Jasper just like me) **

**Some corrections that I want to clarify will be at the bottom. **

**~Lunalove25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own Amy and her awesomeness. **

Chapter 4: Piper

Piper _had_ noticed something, and her suspicions only grew when Leo had given her that face. He was _sooooo_ mature. She made a mental note to herself to interrogate him the next time they were alone. Normally, she would be worrying about Jason and the possibility that he had a girlfriend at the _other_ camp, but the prospect of a crush for Leo that was actually a nice person had changed her point of view. She smiled at Jason and then ran to follow Leo. It wasn't stalking, as Leo had been quick to name it on the several occasions when her siblings tried to catch her and Jason together. It was just… Piper didn't know _what_ to call it, not that it mattered.

She ran as fast as she could, finally catching up to him as he was about to go into Cabin 9. "Leo!" she yelled. "Wait up!"

He turned to meet her. She ran up, out of breath, and said, "Hey… Repair Boy…"

"Hi, Piper," he said, clearly not paying much attention. Piper was most shocked by the fact that he had used her name. He _never_ called her Piper unless he was being dead serious. The only person who didn't use a nickname for her was Annabeth. Oh, and Drew. But Leo always had something, whether it was _Beauty Queen_ or just _Pipes_. Something – or _someone_ – else was occupying his thoughts.

"What, no _Beauty_ _Queen_?" she asked. Leo finally seemed to come down to Earth and register that she was still standing there.

"Oh, sorry. Just… tired." Yeah, right. Even for a demigod, Leo was seriously ADHD. He barely, if ever, got truly tired.

"Mmmm-hmm. Something's wrong, Leo. What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said. He began taking some metal wires out of his tool belt and bending them into words she didn't understand. They were probably Spanish.

"Leo," she said, putting all of her force into the words, "Tell me what's wrong." He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but then closed it, as if he was thinking things over.

"Not today, Piper. For once, charm speak doesn't work on me." He turned to go into the cabin, and Piper decided to play her last card.

"It's about Amy, isn't it?" Leo stopped dead in his tracks when she said that. He turned to look at her, and she had no clue what his expression meant, whether it was annoyance, guilt, or just a sudden urge to strangle her. Possibly a combination.

"What do you care? It's none of your business," he said miserably. She took a closer look, and saw that he _was_ miserable. No breaks, just deadlines and stress ever since they had decided to build the boat. Piper realized that she had been a _terrible_ friend to him lately. Never there when he needed her, just handing him the plans that Annabeth and her siblings had sent and said, _Here's some more stuff to do. Oh, and make sure to do it right or I'll shut you out forever. _

"Hey. I'm your friend, Valdez. I'm not gonna leave you out in the cold while you're upset. Now, be truthful. I can sense that you like her, and don't say, 'It's because of your mom!' It's just that girls can tell these kinds of things." Leo looked up at her. He sighed.

"Was I _that_ obvious?" Piper punched him on the arm. "Owwww! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his sore arm.

"For not answering me," she replied. "Now tell me: Do you like her or not?"

"Yes," he said weakly, and Piper nodded triumphantly. But before she could say anything, he started his rant. "But it doesn't matter! You know why? I'm just a son of Hephaestus, lowly forge. She's like Jason."

"What do you mean?" Piper was confused. Jason never acted like he was better than anyone.

"She's all powerful and immortal! She has all these powers. Why would she talk to someone like me? It's like Khione, like Thalia," he said bitterly.

"Leo," Piper said. "My mom can be a b*tch to you, I know. Thalia was bad luck, and Khione? She ended up betraying us. But Amy is like Annabeth's best friend. And she knew Jason before. She's different, I can tell."

Leo looked at her with grudging respect. "Piper McLean? Cursing? That's new. But how can you tell?"

"I don't know," Piper admitted. "But there's something telling me that if you just be yourself, and get to know her, you might have a chance."

"You think?"

Piper nodded. "Now promise me that you'll try? _Please_?" She held out a hand for him to shake.

He looked at it for a minute, took her hand, and they shook on it. "Alright, _Beauty_ _Queen_. But right now I need some time alone. Now go make out with Jason or something and let me pack." He got inside the cabin and closed the door before she got register what he had said. Piper started pounding on the door.

"VALDEZ! I'll get you later!" she yelled, then stormed to the ship to check on the progress. When she got there, she couldn't help and smile. Standing from the deck, she could see Amy and Jason showing Annabeth some tricks. Amy summoned some water from the lake and turned it into a little sphere, which she stood on and balanced while it spun. Until she fell off, it was really neat! Jason and Annabeth laughed and helped her up, but she didn't seem fazed. _Water, huh?_ _Well, at least opposites attract. Maybe they _do _have a chance_.

**This chapter was REALLY fun to write! I hope you like it. I enjoy writing Piper and Leo's arguments. They're like brother and sister in my eyes. **

**Clarification time! Ok, so in the first chapter, I said it was August. It took me a couple more read-throughs of the series to finally get that it was June (call me a weirdo, I know) Second, I said Amy was an "ambassador" and some people were confused. I'd like to clear that up. Amy visited both camps, because she lived during both the Greek and Roman eras. So she's friends with them. She's not an ambassador because she never introduced them, until now, that is. So I hope that clears it up. Let me know if there's something you want me to explain, but I won't give out spoilers! **

**Well, hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but I would appreciate it if flames were kept to a minimum. But I won't ignore them. **

**~Lunalove25**


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

**Sorry for not updating. I was trying to enjoy my summer to the fullest, meaning goofing off. I did get off my butt and write, though, so yay me! **

**BIG IMPORTANT NOTE TIME! Ok, by now you can probably tell that this is a story about the Giant War. And it occurs to me that there is no way I will finish before the actual book comes out. I really don't want to change the ideas I have unless they're, like, totally awesome so even when the book comes out, my story will stay the same that I had planned it. I may change Annabeth's Mark of Athena powers a bit, but I think my way is unique so I'm going to stick with what I've got. I guess this could be classified as an AU story because of that, but I don't really care. I'll just say 'Started before MoA came out'. What do you guys think? **

**This chapter contains a memory of Annabeth's that I got from my friend's, PeaceLoveandCheese's story, **_**The Rants of the Mighty Athena**_**. Check it out if you haven't! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend PeaceLoveandCheese for being awesome! Check out the story we're coauthoring together, **_**The Random Adventures of Demigod Heroes**_**! (Note: Even though Amy is in it, it has nothing to do with this story.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, do you really think I'd be on FanFiction? **

Chapter 5: Annabeth

The demonstration was fun and all, but Annabeth needed to concentrate on her plan. And her backup plan. And the backup for the backup plan. Anyway, she needed to concentrate. Annabeth went back to her cabin and worked on some more blueprints. She didn't even notice that the conch sounded until Malcolm came up and told her. She called the rest of Cabin 6 to fall in, and they all walked to the dining pavilion. When she got there, everyone was sitting and had already gotten into dinner. Annabeth walked over to where she usually sat with Piper, Jason and Leo. When she looked up from her Coke, Annabeth saw Amy standing at the edge of the pavilion, awkwardly looking around. She stood up and waved at her, who smiled gratefully and sat down.

"Thanks Annabeth," Amy said. She grabbed a glass and immediately it filled with a blue fizzy liquid. Amy took a sip of it and grinned. "Percy had a great idea when he invented Blue Cherry Coke."

Leo almost choked on his A&W. "_Blue_ Cherry Coke? They make that?"

"Percy asked for it on his first night here," Annabeth said. She grabbed her plate, got up, and walked over to the brazier. _Please, Mom. Help me. I need to find him. I know you don't like him, but Percy saved us all. I need your help. _She pushed her food into the fire, and thought she saw it hint of silver for a moment, but then it was gone. Annabeth walked back over to the table. When she got there, they were telling Amy about their quest last December to save Hera. Leo was describing the battle against the Cyclops brother in Chicago, while Piper took the liberty of interrupting him every few minutes to elaborate on certain details he was leaving out.

"Leo, you've gotta be joking! It was amazing! Amy, you should've seen him," she said. "He was totally awesome!"

Leo's face turned bright red, and Annabeth knew it wasn't from his fire abilities. "It wasn't _that_ awesome. You guys were about to get eaten! It was just-"

"Instincts?" Everyone looked at Amy, who had said it. Leo nodded. He took what looked like an uncomfortable sip of root beer. "What happened to the dragon, anyway?"

Jason answered for Leo. "Leo fixed him and we rode him on the quest. It crash-landed outside of Midas's house. Stupid Khione had to mess with it." Was it just Annabeth, or did Amy suddenly tense when Jason said Khione's name? She exchanged a glance with Piper, who gave a small shrug and motioned with a head jerk toward the conversation.

"Y-you met her?" Yeah, Amy was seriously upset. Why, Annabeth didn't know. And Annabeth _hated_ not knowing things. She moved closer to them, hoping to catch some kind of clue to Amy's reaction.

"Yeah, she was in Boreas's palace when we arrived. Are you okay? You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Amy said, but no one believed her. "It's just … nothing, never mind." Something had happened between her and Khione, Annabeth was sure of it. Did one betray the other? Was there a boy issue? So many possibilit- Whoa. Wait, Annabeth. Don't go all Aphrodite on yourself. You've got a boyfriend; at least you think you do. You shouldn't be involved in all this drama!

"Annabeth?" Piper asked. She was looking at her weird.

"Sorry, I must've spaced out."

"Yeah, I could tell." Piper looked at her. "You okay?"

"Just….worrying about Percy," Annabeth said, which was true. Something behind them was glowing, the exact same hint of silver that Annabeth had seen earlier. She stood up and everyone looked at her strangely.

Amy spoke first. "Annabeth, what are you doi-" The flash grew bigger and it now had everyone's attention. A voice spoke suddenly, clear yet confused, asking a question to some unknown person. The voice was familiar, so familiar that it nearly made Annabeth burst into tears.

"Annabeth," the voice said, and everyone gasped. "Do you know Annabeth?" It was _Percy's_ voice. The voice changed, until it was a different voice speaking. _Her_ _mother's_ _voice_.

"_Annabeth_," the voice kept repeating her name. "_Annabeth!_"

Annabeth's vision suddenly became blurry. There was a cry of warning from Piper, and suddenly, everything went black.

Annabeth woke up in a huge study, exactly the kind of place she'd dreamed of having when she owned her own house. It had floor to ceiling bookshelves, crammed with books of every kind. There was one wall devoted to different maps of the world and the desk was cluttered with pens, random pieces of paper and a cup that was filled with the golden nectar of the gods. It was the study that she had designed for Athena. She looked around some more, and saw said goddess standing at the desk, reading over something. Her mother looked up.

"Hello, Annabeth," she said.

"Mom? W-why did you bring me here?" Annabeth was intrigued, worried, and partly terrified. Her mother wasn't the kind of person to go against Zeus's word and contact her. Athena gave her a small smile, like she knew something that Annabeth didn't. Well, that part should've been a given. She's a goddess, for Zeus's sake! But the smile meant something, reminded Annabeth of a long-ago memory. She thought back in her mind and came across a day at the beach. It was right before she had run away and met Luke and Thalia; back when she lived with her father. Athena had come to visit her that day, and her father planned a surprise on the nearest beach. She remembered the look of pride on her mother's face when she recited facts like the Pythagorean Theorem or Einstein's laws of relativity. The details came back so clearly now; the stuffed owl, Euclid, which she'd used to smack an idiot boy that had thrown a starfish in her mother's face. It suddenly dawned on Annabeth: that idiot boy was Percy! Her Seaweed Brain had unknowingly flung a starfish into a goddess's face! And she'd smacked him with her stuffed owl! Sure, they were only seven or eight years old, but still! Athena's voice brought her back to Earth – so to speak.

"You asked for help, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, but … how is this helping?" Annabeth asked.

"Sometimes things are different then they first appear." Athena began leafing through the pages of one of Annabeth's favorite books, a Greek version of _Sherlock_ _Holmes_.

"It would help if there weren't as many riddles," Annabeth mumbled to herself. Apparently Athena heard her and laughed.

"I believe that while in the Labyrinth, you were presented with easy questions and were not satisfied. You wanted a riddle, something that would make you think, am I right?"

"Well, yes, but, I-I just need to find him." There they were, back on the subject of Percy.

Athena looked at her daughter inquiringly. "_You_ need to find him? I'm sure you know that there's more to it, ever since Miss Dare gave the newest Great Prophecy."

"You mean I'm a part of the Prophecy?" Annabeth had had her hunches ever since Jason, Piper and Leo had gotten back from their quest.

"What I'm saying is that you play a part, though not the part you may have imagined." Her mother had put down the stack of Shakespeare and now picked up the _Illiad_ and the _Odyssey_.

"Mother, with all due respect, you sound like Pan."

"Pan was a wise old goat. We had more in common than you may think." Athena sat down in her armchair and motioned Annabeth towards the one on the other side of the cluttered desk. "I assume you've read these?" She pushed the _Illiad_ and _Odyssey_ toward her daughter. Of course Annabeth had read them! All of the demigods had. Annabeth nodded, not sure where Athena was taking this. "Then you remember that I favored Odysseus, not for his bravery but for his mind?"

"Yeesss," Annabeth said slowly.

"He was given a special ability that I'm sure you've heard of. He used it to scare away his enemies from his home after 20 long years of being away."

"The Mark of Athena," Annabeth gasped. "But that's so rare … Wait. Why are you telling me?"

"Because," her mother was now looking her directly in the eye. "The next bearer of that power is _you_."

"_M-me_? Ho-how is that possible?!" The thoughts were now racing through Annabeth's head so violently she was surprised her brain didn't explode from the computations.

"Annabeth," the goddess said in a soothing voice. "The Mark of Athena is a rare gift, as old as time itself. You can't fully summon it yet, but it's important that you learn to control it first, or it can destroy you and everything in your path, and that might include your friends or family. I'm going to give you as much help as possible along the way, but in the end it's _your_ decision. But you aren't alone. You've got your friends, and possibly Percy, depending on if Hera's plan hasn't killed him yet." Athena's last remark helped Annabeth collect her thoughts.

"What do you mean, '_if Hera's plan hasn't killed him yet_'? That's why we're going! To find him!"

"I'm afraid I can't say more. It's been risky having you here for so long. Zeus has allowed me a limited amount of time, but it's slipping through our fingers. If you need advice, ask Amelia. She can help guide you, but remember: her powers are limited as well. I assume you remember the last time she tried to summon lightning?"

Annabeth nodded; she remembered well. "But what do I do?"

"You do what you've always done. You lead." Athena began to walk away and Annabeth's vision grew blurry.

"Mom! Wait!" Annabeth tried to call out, but her voice refused to work. The office began spinning, the colors blending together like a kaleidoscope. She was lying on something soft, and there were voices speaking quietly. Annabeth listened in. The first one she recognized was Piper's.

"I'm worried. It's been overnight and she hasn't woken up yet." Another spoke up in a reassuring tone, and Annabeth figured it was Amy.

"She'll be fine. It had to have been a god calling her; nothing else does that."

A third voice, this one deeper than the two girls, spoke. "Yeah, but it's almost time to go. Leo's doing the last check and – hang on; I think she's coming too!" Annabeth opened her eyes and blinked, and in front of her were Jason, Piper and Amy, as she'd assumed, standing at the foot of her bed. Annabeth realized she must've been taken to the infirmary.

"How long was I out?" she croaked. Piper handed her a glass of water and she gratefully accepted.

"You've been unconscious overnight," Jason said, and Annabeth choked on her water.

"What?! No, it hardly felt any time!"

"And that's what getting a message from the gods feels like." Amy spoke suddenly. "It was your mother, I assume?" Annabeth sat up and nodded.

Piper sat down too. "I think it's a good thing; you've been staying up a lot lately. A good-night's sleep should've helped you."

Annabeth was about to blurt out, "_No! I just found out that I have a centuries-old power last wielded by Odysseus and that it's so dangerous it could kill us all!_" when Leo came in and sunlight flooded the room.

"Oh, good. You're up." He stood awkwardly at the door.

"Why? What time is it?" She glanced hesitantly at the clock and saw that it was half-past 10.

"It's time to launch. You ready?" All of her friends looked at her, and Annabeth remembered what her mother had said: "_Do what you've always done. You lead_."

"Let's go." She strode out of the infirmary with her friends in tow and marched down to the waiting ship.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter =) The next one will be updated a lot quicker cause it's shorter. It'll be a filler chapter, basically. The important stuff'll happen towards the end. **

**I start school in a week, and, I gotta say, I LOVE my schedule! I have Creative Writing first thing in the morning, then immediately after I have English Honors and the classes are literally right next to each other! Are you guys excited for school? And, more importantly, for the Mark of Athena? Let me know in a review! **

**So Annie's the Mark of Athena! **

**Annabeth: Don't call me that!**

**You: We can call you what we want! =P**

**Annie: … Fine. Curse you, Author…. But remember to review or I shall use my Mark of Athena powers on you! **

**You: O.o **

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: AmyPiper

**Hello again! Sorry for such a long wait! School's has been a living Hades lately. But the good news is that this chapter has ended up much longer than I ever planned! Yay! It's also the first one where I do a point of view swap in the middle. I'll do it pretty frequently so the chapters don't get too short. Oh! And check out the cover that my friend made for me =) Epic, right? **

**I had to get my braces tightened the other day and it hurt a lot. =( I got through it by thinking 'Percabeth, Leo Valdez, Percabeth, Leo Valdez' over and over. **

**Song of the chapter (I'll do this every chapter. It's basically the song that inspired either a certain part or the chapter as a whole. I would suggest listening to it during, before, or after reading so you get my weird reasoning): I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. It'll make sense during the part in Piper's POV. I'll be using this and a few other specific songs more than once. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Hugs6! Go look at her stories! Do it! Do it now! We're planning on creating a story together for OCs to come and mingle and stuff. Look for it on my profile soon and submit your OC to join the party! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Amy. All other characters go to Rick Riordan because my ninjas failed stealth training and DIDN'T TELL ME! *glares at ninjas* **

**Anyways! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: Amy **

The rest of Camp turned out to watch them depart. Amy had also gotten to meet Coach Hedge, their satyr chaperon. She wasn't sure how they'd get along, considering the way he talked about death and violence like it was natural. When you're a demigod, it kind of is, but that doesn't mean that she had to like it. Annabeth had almost demanded that Amy come with them, and she happily obliged. What she wasn't happy about, however, was the fact that it was a flying ship. Flying and children of Poseidon don't go together. Even after so many years, it wasn't something she enjoyed. But Amy wasn't one to break a promise, and she definitely wasn't going to let Annabeth down. So onto the ship she went.

Leo was running around like a crazy person, triple-checking his steering mechanism. For some strange reason, it had a Wii console and a music player on it. Amy didn't necessarily get it, but whatever worked. She and Piper stood together on the top deck, watching the campers wave good-bye. She took out her iPod and glanced at the playlists. Music would help during the long voyage, right?

"Amy! Careful!" Piper's voice rang out suddenly. Piper was staring at the iPod in her hand. "It'll attract monsters!" Amy struggled to keep a laugh down. _That's _what she was worried about?

"We're fine," Amy said reassuringly. "It's magic." She took off the cover and showed Piper the image on the back: a hammer set ablaze with the Greek letter Eta in the middle. "It can't attract monsters and it gets satellite radio. Pretty neat, huh?"

Piper grinned. "Yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge."

"Aren't we all?"

The two girls stood in silence after that, not speaking when the boat rose until Coach came out of his room, grumbling about how he couldn't get any of his mixed martial-arts movies at this altitude. Amy rolled her eyes when he came over to them complaining about it. _Big deal, _she thought. _We've got a war to deal with and he's worried about missing his show? I'll have to talk to them later and ask why they picked _him.

Amy shivered and hunched her shoulders together. They might not have been very high yet, but even this altitude wasn't good for her. Still, she'd never gotten chills like this before. It was almost like that feeling you got after you watched a horror movie at midnight; like someone was watching you, discovering your weaknesses, waiting to strike. She shrugged it off, figuring that it was just her imagination. She focused on the screen, trying to decide on the song. When she looked directly at a name, the text got blurry. Pretty soon the entire screen was just a blob in front of her eyes. That did it. She didn't want to, but Amy knew she had to lie down before she got airsick. She turned from Piper and Coach, whose discussion had changed into something about Piper's dad, Tristan Mc-somebody. McLean, that's the one. She recognized the name from some movies she had seen. Not that it was important now.

As she started walking her symptoms got worse. Amy began to doubt that she'd be able to make it to Percy's room, where she was staying until they got to Camp Jupiter. Piper had offered to let her share after that, showing her the pull-out couch she'd made Leo put in her room, and Amy had told her that she'd think about it. It _was_ nice of her, but not necessary now. Just as she rounded the corner she heard quick footsteps accompany hers, and Piper's face came into her blurry, messed-up line of sight.

"Hey," Piper said. "Are you doing ok?"

Amy merely nodded, not wishing to expose her silly fear of flying just yet. She didn't think that even Annabeth knew, and they'd known each other since Annabeth was seven. Then the headache started. Amy leaned against the wall and rubbed her fingers to her temple, trying to soothe the pain. It didn't work. Suddenly the pain began to lessen. Her vision cleared and Amy didn't feel like she was going to faint. Of course, the universe chose right then to send her a message. She didn't recognize the voice but knew exactly who it was. Gaea.

"_You think that you can defeat me," _the voice said, "_when you can barely even stand up on your silly war-ship?" _

_Shut up, Gaea! _Amy thought. _Leave me alone! _

"_How can I leave you alone? I know you. I know your weaknesses and your strengths. I know exactly what makes you, you. And I know that you can't stop me." _

"_SHUT UP_!" Amy screamed, not realizing that it was said aloud and that she had scared poor Piper half to death. "_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_!" There was the sound of footsteps fading fast and Gaea spoke again.

"_You must be tired. Sleep, child. That's all you ever are, and all you've ever been. Children. If you think you can stop me, why don't I show you what has befallen of your brother? Perhaps that will show you that you're on the wrong side." _

"_No_..." Amy barely had time to say it before the sound of footsteps returned, many more this time, and everything faded into darkness.

(Line break) (Line break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Line break) (Line Break)

**Piper's POV **

Piper had run back to the main deck and gotten Annabeth, Jason and Leo. She had no clue what was happening but it was obviously messing with Amy's head. Why else would she scream at Piper "_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_!"? She explained to them briefly what had happened, and they'd followed her back to where she'd left Amy. Piper realized she probably should've gotten Coach or someone to look after her in case her symptoms worsened. When they got there, she realized she was right. Amy was slumped against the wall, her head lolling like she was unconscious. They ran over to her.

"Piper, tell us what happened before you left," Annabeth said while Leo rummaged in his tool belt, looking for a water bottle. Piper tried to remember.

"She got sick, I think. Headache and she was heading towards the cabins, probably to go lie down. I don't really know what happened, but she started yelling."

"What did she yell?"

"Stuff like '_SHUT_ _UP_!' and '_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_!' That's when I came to find you."

They were interrupted by Amy gasping loudly. She had woken up and was sitting at the wall. Rubbing her head like it hurt, she asked, "Why are you guys staring at me?"

Her eyes… They'd somehow changed color. They were now a type of really dark lime-green, the Avada-Kedavra-coming-right-at-you-no-way-to-stop-it kind. Amy blinked a few times and they changed back to their normal sea-green color.

"Am?" Annabeth said, sitting next to Amy. "Did you … see something?" Piper knew immediately that she was asking for news about Percy. Amy nodded and took the water bottle from Leo. "What did you see?" She took a few sips of water before answering.

"I… I-I saw Percy," she said haltingly, like the memory was fuzzy and hard to grasp. Annabeth paled.

"Was he at Camp?" Jason asked.

"Jupiter? No. He was … at a grocery store…"

Leo spoke up. "A grocery store?"

"Yeah… he had gotten lured in there ... I think... It was a trap." Annabeth was trying to remain calm.

"What happened in the grocery store?"

"He attacked two ladies," Amy said. Receiving their glances she closed her eyes and opened them again. "No! Wait! It was two monsters _disguised_ as grocery store clerks. I remember now. They wanted him to eat some free samples."

"Monsters that give out free samples?" Judging from what Annabeth had told Piper about her and Percy's adventures that was actually not that weird. But still, _free_ _samples_?

"They were probably poisoned." _Great job, Leo. Way to make Annabeth feel better._ Piper glared at him and he shrunk back. "I-I mean it's possible they were."

"They were angry at him because he'd killed someone, but he didn't remember it. They called her 'M'." Amy turned her attention to Annabeth, who gulped and motioned for her to go on. "He killed them with Riptide and then ran out of the store. That's all I saw."

"Well… At least we know he's alive," Leo said, trying to get everyone off of the fact that Percy had been attacked.

"Annabeth," Jason said. "You know those monsters, don't you?" Annabeth nodded.

"When we were twelve," Annabeth began, "Percy, Grover, and I went on a quest together to retrieve Zeus's master bolt." Everyone nodded. They knew the story. "One of the first monsters we fought was 'M'. Medusa," she said. No one said anything; they didn't want to interrupt her. "Percy killed her while Grover flew around hitting her with a stick." She smiled like the memory was an inside joke. "After everything but the head evaporated, Percy put it in a box and mailed it to Olympus."

"How did he not get killed? They should've thought he was impertinent."

"He _was_ impertinent." Annabeth got up and helped Amy, who looked better.

"You should've told us," Piper said to her. "That you don't fly well. You didn't have to come."

"I can handle it. And, yes, Piper, I did have to come. Now more than ever." Amy walked off towards the cabin area. Annabeth went to the library and Leo to manning the ship, which left Piper alone with Jason and the goat.

**There ya go! I hope you liked it! I tried to go really in-depth with Amy's feelings in her point of view. 5 pages in a Word document! Longest length yet! Yes, she's scared of flying, which makes sense if you remember that she's a daughter of Poseidon. Since I'm too lazy to think of a way to end this author's note epically, I kidnap- I mean, hired Nico to do it for me! GIVE IT UP FOR NICO! **

**Nico: Can I leave yet? **

**Me: No! Help me end the chapter! **

**Nico: No way! **

**Me: *staring at him evilly* **_**Help me end the chapter.**_

**Nico: Ok fine! Uhhhh… review? Because I said to! And cause the author will be mad if you don't. **

***Guards drag Nico away* **

**Me: YES MUAHAHAHA REVIEW! I promise if you guys review Nico will be unharmed during the next author's note. Oh and you get a cookie if you review. **

**Nico: I WANT A COOKIE! **

**Me: YOU DON'T GET ONE! Muahaha REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7: Moving and Sneak Peek

**Hey guys… *awkward entrance* Soooo… I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm deleting this story. I'm well aware that my original version SUCKED. So I'm deleting this story and replacing it. The new story will have a new title, summary – basically everything. I have the first chapter ready to post so it'll be up soon after I delete this one. I wanted to let you guys know on here first, so anyone that's following this story and not me will see it and follow me so they'll get the update. I'm really, really excited to share the updated version with you because I think it does a MUCH better job of portraying what I want with Amy. And, yes, I went through and did a serious re-vamp and many of her Mary-Sue traits have been deleted. They unfortunately can't all be taken care of in one chapter, though, but I can assure you that they will all be addressed as the story progresses. **

**Ok, now that **_**that's **_**out of the way, since I know that this can't be just an author's note, I figured that I'd throw in a sneak peek of the first chapter so you can see what you think of my new writing style. **

_Amy strode up and down on the sandy shore, trying to collect her thoughts. She barely noticed the sun sinking lower and lower into the shimmering blue ocean. She was too busy naming things she hated. Her "coping" method never helped for too long, but the momentary relief it brought was appreciated. _

_Her footprints, going back and forth and back and forth in the sand, were getting washed away just as fast as she made them. Either the tide was coming in, or -the more likely reason - her dad was upset at her. That wouldn't be surprising. It seemed like he always had a reason to be mad at her, whether it was because she skipped sword training or because she was arguing with Triton. Again. _

_Now that was the perfect child - always on time for meetings, never missed training, never flooded the entire east coast of a country - while Amy was the exact opposite. She was a rebel, and proud of it. But there were times where she wished her father would praise her, show her the same affection that he always seemed to have excess of for her half-brother. _

_Closing her eyes briefly, she lifted her head toward the setting sun, letting the soft ocean breeze tousle her hair gently. At last she opened her eyes and cast them towards the sky; the sun's rays shimmered upon the rippling waters of the ocean below, the faint glimmer of stars just barely peeled through its radiant light. It was evening- and time to return home. Back to what had drawn her to the serenity of this place. Stupid war. Stupid Gaea. Stupid rules. What was a life anyways if it was spent chained at the expense of another's will? _

**Also figured I'd throw in a warning that the story has a T rating due to the cursing that will happen, and will NOT be bleeped out because that is freaking boring. I'd rather just have it out there, so if you don't typically like that I hope you don't mind. Thanks for sticking with me – I know my updates are NEVER scheduled, but I promise I'll do my best! Look out for my new story, "I'm Not Perfect but I Keep Trying", coming very soon! **


End file.
